


Amaru+Seth/Kate AU : Savage - YouTube

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Mvid, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: AU video!What if Amaru was a little more focused on a certain gentleman thief?May be part of a series, making the Kate/Seth relationship a bit more explicitly romantic.Feedback welcome!





	Amaru+Seth/Kate AU : Savage - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> AU video!  
What if Amaru was a little more focused on a certain gentleman thief?  
May be part of a series, making the Kate/Seth relationship a bit more explicitly romantic.  
Feedback welcome!

https://youtu.be/Jh6TFspds-4


End file.
